Gotta Be Me
"Gotta Be Me" is the twenty-second episode of the second season of Fresh Off the Boat. It first aired on May 10, 2016. Synopsis Louis decides to give Emery some pointers to help him become the cool kid at school; Jessica volunteers to chaperone Eddie's field trip to Colonial Floridatowne, showing Eddie that she can be a fun mom. Plot The episode begins with Louis trying to rent a movie, but then he is told that he has outstanding fees for late rental movies. Louis then demands his family to confess which one of them did so, but none of them would, then he claims he won't get angry, he's just curious over who's been using his membership card at the video store. Then, Eddie asks Jessica to sign a permission slip for a field trip, but Jessica refuses to let him go, making Eddie angry, but now he's even angrier at his mom. Jessica then asserts to Honey that she's proud of refusing Eddie the field trip, and Honey compliments Jessica for not doing so, then reveals the field trip is for Colonial Floridatowne, that details the history and lifestyles of the earliest Europeans who arrived in the United States. Honey complains that Colonial Floridatowne is boring and mediocre, but then Jessica objects that it is very respectful to history and she believes it is very much parallel to the way she lives, so not only does she immediately sign Eddie up for the field trip, but tags along. Jessica then dons a new personality, being more positive and energetic, and decides to have Eddie and his friends go on a separate route when they are at Colonial Floridatowne. Eddie's friends praise Jessica for being so fun, and even Eddie agrees, but then he suddenly snaps at Jessica that she could have been Fun Mom this whole time, storming off deciding that Jessica won't be Fun Mom anymore now that the field trip's over. Jessica is dejected, but then lectures Eddie that she can't be Fun Mom all the time, or else her sons won't do their homework or focus on school. Eddie accepts this, and the episode ends with Eddie teaching Jessica how to play Mario Brothers. In the subplot, Louis searches for who's been using his membership card to rent movies that are all about masculinity, especially since all the movies' VHS covers are filled with muscular shirtless men. Louis then suspects it's Jessica and tries making himself more appealing, but then waits at nighttime to catch who's been hiding all those movies. It turns out to be Emery. Louis then decides that Emery wants to be more masculine to match his friends since he and his friends are going through puberty. Louis encourages Emery to use more assertive language, but with this kind of advice from his dad, Emery gets into a fight at school and beaten up badly with a black eye. Louis denies having any fault of this when Emery blames him, but then his mom claims that Louis is a sycophant, having too often shouted cheers for specific teams or causes to make people like him in crowds, pointing out to flashbacks at his restaurant. Louis realizes that he shouldn't do this anymore, especially since he didn't even know or care what team he is cheering for, he just wanted people to like him, and goes to apologize to Emery. Cast Main Cast *Randall Park as Louis Huang *Constance Wu as Jessica Huang *Hudson Yang as Eddie Huang *Forrest Wheeler as Emery Huang *Ian Chen as Evan Huang *Lucille Soong as Jenny Huang (credited as Grandma Huang) *Chelsey Crisp as Honey Recurring Cast *Ray Wise as Marvin Ellis *Maria Bamford as Principal Thomas *Prophet Bolden as Walter Stone *David Goldman as Principal Hunter *Evan Hannemann as Dave Selby (credited as Barefoot Dave) *Trevor Larcom as Trent Masterson *Dash Williams as Brian Pew Guest Cast *Matt Bennett as Corey *Will Babbitt as Sandy *Rebecca Berman as Pioneer Leslie *Chet Grissom as Mr. Dunn *Annie O'Donnell as Madeline *Liam Seib as Chad *Yolanda Snowball as Ms. Cleworth *Philip Solomon as Boy *Alice L. Walker as Swan Dancer *Christophe Zajac-Denek as La Chouffe *Carson Ferry as Student (uncredited) *Alexandra Kirr as Basketball Player (uncredited) *Rachael Meyers as Basketball Player (uncredited) *Max Page as Chad's Friend / Student (uncredited) *Lori Talley as Lady Firestarter (uncredited) *Grace Wethor as Student (uncredited) Trivia *Walter and Brian's surnames are revealed to be Stone and Pew respectively. Quotes is a wonderful... And Broadway. Uh, although we may not live in the best state for– Emery: The tapes were research for school. Louis: relieved I knew it! I knew it was homework-related. Emery: Not exactly.}} . Emery: Anyway, that's why I rented the tapes. The video store has a whole section on tough guys. And I was hoping they might help me figure it out. But I know what I'm gonna do. I've decided to write a poem. Louis: A poem? Emery: For class. I'm gonna tell an epic story through verse and show that brains are as valuable as brawn. Louis: Big no to that.}} Gallery Critter Capers.png Disney Movies.png Emery's VHS Rentals.png Louis Huang (2x22).png Louis Arms Strong.png Emery (2x22).png Emery & Louis (2x22).png Gotta Be Me.jpg Eddie & Jessica (2x22).png The Return of Jafar.png External links Category:Episodes Category:Season 2